Conventional chemo and radiotherapy often produce insufficient benefit, underscoring the need for novel therapeutics. The adoptive transfer of in vitro expanded tumor-associated antigen (TAA)-specific cytotoxic T lymphocytes (CTL) can effectively treat tumors including Hodgkin's Lymphoma, nasopharyngeal carcinoma, neuroblastoma and melanoma, for example. While the infusion of CTLs targeting cancer-expressed TAA is useful therapeutically, at least some tumors use multiple mechanisms of immune evasion, including downregulation of antigen expression, and the release of soluble immunomodulatory cytokines, such as IL13 and IL4, that favor development of a Th2 rather than a cytotoxic Th1 type immune response. The present invention provides a solution to a need in the art to facilitate overcoming such evasive measures by the tumor.